walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stephanie (Video Game)
Dead Even if Shel leaves there is no chance she survives , we should mark her as dead . Her chances are lower than the one of Kenny and he is marked as dead too , Gammlernoob But we aren't CERTAIN that Roman killed her. It was never confirmed that she died. J.Vonte (talk) 17:05, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Wait a damn minute... Isn't this girl one of the contest winners that Lee killed? It looks just like her... Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) :O Well, I'll be damned.....Maybe... Totally can't wait for 400 Days MaDrummer (talk) 04:18, June 20, 2013 (UTC) It could be 400 days is gonna be good! DevynC2 (talk) 06:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) after further look its impossible the timeline of when she dies in episode 5 dosnt match when she appears in 400 daysDevynC2 (talk) 06:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) She looks similar, but the girl Lee killed on his way to find Clementine has a different outfit, so I don't know.-- 06:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Well due to certain things happening, at the time that she was going to be killed by Roman, perhaps the "Canon" fate is that she was not killed by roman or Shel, and instead escaped. Later however, she would still succumb anyways. During the timeline, at this moment, As far as i can recall, this part takes place around the same time Episode 5 happens. So it would make sense. She escaped, then turned. Her fate is that she is finally killed by Lee. Ccrogers15 (talk) 15:47, July 4, 2013 (UTC) It's not her. They're totally different people; Shel's story takes place months after Lee's death in Savannah, as stated when Boyd talked about stealing the boat from Lee's group. It's two different people, just a similar character model. 02:47, July 7, 2014 (UTC) What if... We all know that if a chapter is played before how its exactly happened, a character might appear or not appear in another chapter, like the police man found in Russell and Bonnie's stories. If Bonnie's story is played before Russell's, the policeman Clyde appear trying to get Bonnie as she falls down. And if Russells is played before, he won't appear in Bonnie's. So... because Stephanie appears in the cornfield looking for Bonnie, Dee and Leland, what happens if you play Shel's story before Bonnie's? Will Stephanie be seen or not (or heard)? I would imagine she actually would, since Shel's story actually happens last, so even if you play Shel's first and then Bonnie, she should tecnicly appear... but can anyone confirm? And also, if its true she doesn't appear, it proves she was killed by Roman, if Shel decides to drive away. Mucrush (talk) 00:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC) At the very end of the episode, there's a montage of your actions and the results. If you drive away in the RV, there's a picture of Roman and Clive picking up the pieces of the hole Shel busted through. The door to the truck Stephanie was in is ajar, and there is no sign of blood spatter. Assuming because Roman asked Shel to do it, he wouldn't have a gun handy, and in the commotion Stephanie would have escaped; I'm sure a paranoid like Roman would be more concerned with the gaping hole in his fortress than a thief, so I think she escapes if you drive away. But that's just my thoughts. 02:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Shuoldn't she be ,isted as an Antagonist?-- 19:46, July 28, 2013 (UTC) The bald guy killed her? Didn't the bald guy say that if someone else tries to steal supplies or break in again, "it'll be one of you killing them" meaning Boyd, Joyce, Clive or Brie would've killed her-- 16:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) She is dead. Guys Stephanie is dead. Even if Shel does not kill her, Roman would clearly have done it himself. He had the weaponry and ammo to spare. Plus considering the fact that Stephanie was locked up in a metal truck making escape impossible. So stop placing her as deteminate when all the logic points to the fact that she was in an unwinnable situation. Also in the credits when Clive and Roman are checking the damage done by shel's escape the trucks door is open clearly indicating that Roman executed Stephanie. Carley Car (talk) 03:24, October 22, 2013 (UTC) The opened truck could also mean Joyce or Boyd (if left alive) freed Stephanie while Roman and Clive were busy inspecting the barrier. She can only be Presumed Dead if Shel leaves, but that status doesn't exist anymore, making her fate Determinant. J.Vonte (talk) 02:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Presumed Dead This is what the Presumed Dead thing is for..... Either Shel kills her or we "Presume" Roman does..... thus making her Presumed Dead. --DevynC2 (talk) 03:29, October 22, 2013 (UTC) But all logic points to the fact that she is dead. Her killer is assumed, but her death is certain. Carley Car (talk) 03:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you can't prove that. -_- CamTheWoot (talk) 03:33, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Im part of the Video Gamer Staff so its going to stay as Presumed Dead if you would like it changed you can always go talk to a Admin.. --DevynC2 (talk) 03:34, October 22, 2013 (UTC) May I say... Oh snap? CamTheWoot (talk) 03:36, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I sent a Message to Axel for you Carley. DevynC2 (talk) 03:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks.The thing is Stephanie's potential escape would be highly unrealistic due to the comic book being a realistic version of an apocolyptic event and since this is a highly realistic universe and the video game is part of that universe then she would realistically be dead. Carley Car (talk) 03:41, October 22, 2013 (UTC) True but you have no proof that that's what happened, I agree she probably is dead but the keyword there is probably. CamTheWoot (talk) 03:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm just glad that she is no longer determinate due to the fact that she is either dead or probably dead, so having her as determinate just sounds stupid. Carley Car (talk) 03:51, October 22, 2013 (UTC) It's should Determinant. I believe Axel made his call already. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 03:54, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Maimer So can you explain why it is Deteriment? Why is it not Presumed Dead? If you played the game you would know that if Shel dosnt kill her Roman makes it pretty obvious that he does... Whats the Presumed Dead Statues for then? I thought it was for if the evidence supports a characters death but it is not 100% proven? --DevynC2 (talk) 03:57, October 22, 2013 (UTC) My reason would be repetitive if I mention this. It's more of a 60 - 40 for me on this one. Determinant should be the status for now, As Season 2 of the game isn't released yet. but it doesn't mean that I'm ruling out that she died and somehow agree on some points you mentioned. It would be practically be safe if it's determinant for the meantime. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 04:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I respectfully disagree hahaha I believe the point of Presumed Dead was for case's like this... (FYI i dont like the presumed dead statues) anyways i sent Axel two messages.. he hasnt responded like expected. haha --DevynC2 (talk) 04:12, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with Devyn at this point the presumed dead status makes the most sense as it was created for situations like these. Her death was heavily implied but never shown or confirmed. CamTheWoot (talk) 04:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes Devyn an Admin should address not just this issue but for other issues. We need more Admin presence who does not check in and out. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 04:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC) *Raises hands in the air* Ah the truth has been spoken... CamTheWoot (talk) 04:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I feel like a broken record saying this but we do need more active admins.. or ones that will at least respond when u message them.. even after they just undid ur edit. hahaha. The only Admin that actually is active is MisterT but other than that... We need another active admin and i know for a fact i am not the only one who feels this way.. Via chat many people agree they are just scared to say anything due to fear of being banned. Anyways im way off topic. --DevynC2 (talk) 04:23, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Devyn speaks the truth the wiki has baffled me with it's ability to be overstaffed and understaffed simultaneously, I don't want to drop anyone in hot water but I'm on this wiki ALL THE BLOODY TIME and I rarely see active staff members. It is certainly true that many user wont speak out under fear of being banned you only have to go on chat for five minutes. I would tell you to ask the chat mods to confirm this but well... They're not online enough to know, it's just my opinion but I'm right and everyone knows it. CamTheWoot (talk) 04:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna get banned aren't I? CamTheWoot (talk) 04:33, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Why would you get banned for speaking the truth? There aren't enough active admins, that seems pretty obvious. --InsaneHippo (talk) I think that since both of her "deaths" were off-panel it should be Presumed Dead. Carley Car (talk) 04:40, October 22, 2013 (UTC) But this is just because of this statuses existence, I am all for getting rid of it as it was meant to cause less problems , not more. Carley Car (talk) 20:23, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Status should definitely be unknown. She could have escaped. Or she could have fought her way out. 17:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) No her status be determinant. Bold character Why is she in bold if she's listed as dead? Ulyssestheloner (talk) 19:07, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Because she was originally listed as "Determinant," but for some reason, someone changed her status to "Dead." J.Vonte (talk) 02:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) It was a mistake. Plus, Shellturtleguy (one of the admins) put up the "Dead" status himself. Admins agree that she is dead, no matter what. Do you think Roman will let her escape? And she's got no way to escape the metal locker. Remember what Roman said? "We're in that position again that we can't keep her here and we can't let her go". So STOP THE EDITING WAR! [[User:Cat2006house|'The Lord']] 02:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I've already given up the editing war. It's a war I'm not going to win. But, have you forgotten that Joyce (and Boyd if he's alive) were also there? Idk about you, but if I someone drove through my barricade, the first thing I'd be worrying about is how to fix it. In that amount of time, Joyce or Boyd could've freed Stephanie. The point is we don't know what happened to her after Shel left, so she would be Unknown. Why are we even arguing about this? Kenny's in the same situation, but his status is "Unknown." Why is Stephanie considered Dead if we too haven't seen her die on screen? At least when Shel does it, it's confirmed on the Choices page, but we don't know that Roman killed her. J.Vonte (talk) 02:49, December 23, 2013 (UTC) No I didn't, I actually changed her status to Determinant. Shellturtleguy (talk) 02:50, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Joyce and Boyd could have freed her? Really? She is locked in that trailer, and Joyce seemed to a agree with Stephanie's death. If we think about that logically and rationally, she is dead, but if you want to put every argument against that theory and put her as determinant, so be it. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 10:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Stephanie antagonist? Why she is listead as an antagonist? I mean, she stole supplies, but just for that she's "evil" ? I don't think so file:///Users/PGMini2/Desktop/Screen%20Shot%202014-08-05%20at%203.12.29%20PM.png Why do people keep on editing this out it's probably true. please stop editing it out!10derlee (talk) 22:25, August 5, 2014 (UTC) *Stephanie died on the 259th day, Lee died somewhere between the 98th to 120th so unless you can prove time travel exists in TWD it's definitely not Stephanie. --Gboy4 (talk) 22:30, August 5, 2014 (UTC)